Shalba Beelzebub
'''Shalba Beelzebub' was one of the three leaders of the Old Satan Faction before his death in Volume 11. He was a descendant of the original Beelzebub. Appearance Shalba had the appearance of a man dressed in light armor with a cape. Personality Shalba was cruel, ruthless, and manipulative. He manipulated Diodora Astaroth into working for the Old Satan Faction and killed him when Diodora outlived his usefulness. Like Creuserey Asmodeus and Katerea Leviathan, Shalba believed that he was the true ruler of the Underworld, calling himself a "True" Satan. After his defeat by Issei in Juggernaut Drive, Shalba became mentally deranged, planning to destroy all Devils and the entire Underworld for denying him. Shalba also had a hating rivalry with Vali Lucifer not only because Vali was not a Pure-Blooded Devil but also because he believes his ancestor Belzeebub to be superior to Vali's ancestor Lucifer. In Volume 11, Vali even said that Shalba was low to use the power of others such as Ophis's power. History He and the other descendants of the original Satans (except Vali) believed that the current Devil system was mistaken and sought to change it by killing the current Satans and taking control of the Underworld. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Shalba first appeared in Volume 6, killing Diodora Astaroth who begged him to kill Issei. He then sends Asia to the Dimensional Gap and told the Gremory Team that Asia is dead. This action, however, turns out to be his undoing as he unintentionally made Issei activate his Juggernaut Drive which causes Issei to go on a berserk rampage, biting off his left hand and overwhelming Shalba who was beaten to near death because of it. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 11, Shalba reappeared with a kidnapped Leonardo, forcefully activating the boy's Balance Breaker which creates 13 gigantic monsters, which he used to attack the Underworld in an attempt to destroy all the Devils that rejected him. He then kidnapped Ophis and escaped into the crumbling dimension with Issei chasing them. He eventually fought against Issei, but was defeated and killed by him, but manages to use an arrow infused with Samael's blood (given to him by Hades), which caused Issei's apparent death. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the original Beelzebub, Shalba had an impressive amount of demonic energy. When using Ophis' snake, his demonic energy was equivalent to the previous Beelzebub. *'Bee Manipulation': During his second fight with Issei, he revealed the ability to control bees. Flight: Being a Devil, Shalba was able to fly using his wings. Equipment Light-Manipulation Device: In his first appearance, He wielded a device that allow him to control light, similar to the abilities of an Angel or Fallen Angel. Trivia *Shalba was the only descendant of the original Satans, aside from Vali, to appear more than once. *Shalba is currently the only named character that has been killed by Issei. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Deceased